


Mine (He Says While Still Being Smol)

by beejohnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused John, Blow Job, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Needy Sherlock, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock sucking John's cock for the first time, Sherlock takes the reins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A suspect flirts with John. Sherlock gets a bit jealous. Okay, a LOT jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine (He Says While Still Being Smol)

Sherlock watches John’s eyes darken as he crawls down his body, stopping and hovering with his mouth mere centimeters from John’s leaking cock.

“Sherlock…God…please…” John’s back arches and his hips roll, his erection bobbing and his bollocks drawn up tight.

Sherlock cannot help but feel a bit embarrassed and uncertain; he’s never done this before. John has gone down on him. A lot. Sherlock feels himself flush at the very thought. And it’s not as though he hasn’t wanted to reciprocate before now, but the thought of doing it wrong, of disappointing John, when John is so good at everything…that thought has been enough to stop him. Until today.

Because today, a suspect flirted shamelessly with John. Sherlock supposes she was beautiful, in a pin-up sort of way. Blonde and soft-featured, with curls cascading down her back and definite feminine…CURVES everywhere. Buxom would be the correct term, and she also had the confidence to recognize her own attractiveness and exploit it. Sherlock could see John warm under the attention. He didn’t flirt back, of course. Sherlock had no doubts or fear about John’s loyalty or love for him. But John obviously found her attractive. And even while she was being handcuffed, she was biting at her full lips and eyeing John and thrusting her chest out and well….it was enough to make Sherlock feel a little possessive and extra affectionate.

This involved pawing at John in the back of the taxi on the way home, the driver adjusting the erection their amorous activities caused. It involved dragging John from the cab and up the stairs and pressing him to the front door, rubbing against him and plundering his mouth, John confused about what had gotten into his boyfriend but very turned on and enjoying his generally submissive partner roughing him up a bit.

And it involves this now. And this is when the doubts and fear set in for Sherlock. What if he can’t please John the way he deserves? What if he fails? He knows he shouldn’t worry. He’s been playing with John and teasing him for so long, the man is probably one good suck away from coming. But Sherlock wants to do this right.

Sherlock lightly grips John’s shaft and is rewarded with an enthusiastic moan. “John?” Sherlock says as he pumps once.

“Yeah?” John gasps.

“You’re mine. You know that, right?” Sherlock grips a bit tighter and pumps again. “No matter how many good-looking people flirt with you, you belong to me. Okay?” Sherlock means it to come out commanding and sure, but it sounds more like he’s pleading.

John looks down at the man between his legs and giggles. “Is this about that woman flirting with me earlier? Is that what all this has been about?”

Sherlock pouts. “John, she was hot. I mean, at least for YOU she was. You found her attractive and you got all…flushed when she flirted with you.”

John’s giggle turns into a full belly laugh. “Sherlock, I have eyes. And yes, from time to time, those eyes will recognize other people as attractive. It doesn’t mean I want to fuck them. You know that. The reason I got flushed isn’t because I was turned on by her. It’s because you were standing right there and all I wanted was to do was tell her that I’m taken, but we haven’t come out to the yard or anything yet…I didn’t know what to say to her.” 

John’s hand falls into Sherlock’s hair and strokes his curls. “Honey Pie,” Sherlock ducks his head and smiles at John’s pet name for him, “You don’t owe me anything. I don’t need you to suck my cock in order to keep me around. I love you. I love every bit of you and I love everything that we do to show our love to each other. I don’t need to you prove anything to me.”

Sherlock shakes his head. “No, John, I want to.” John looks doubtful. “I mean it. I’ve actually wanted to for quite a while. I was just a little scared I would disappoint you.”

“You would never. EVER, Sherlock. I get hard just from you looking at me and I nearly come in my pants when you speak. It seems like everything you do is hardwired to excite my cock. And now you’re saying you want to suck it?”

John’s erection, which has flagged a bit during the conversation, visibly swells once more.

“Please Sherlock. By all means. Suck me. Experiment on me. Use my body at your will, because it’s yours.”  
Sherlock gets hard so quickly at John’s words that he feels dizzy. He steels himself and grips John’s cock with his hand once more.

At the first touch of Sherlock’s tongue, John gasps and grips the bedsheets. Curious, Sherlock tastes John’s slit, tonguing at it and licking while he pumps John steadily with his hand. He is rewarded with a loud moan from John and a burst of precome from his cock. The taste is interesting. A bit sweet and a bit salty. Not something Sherlock would go out of his way to guzzle cups of, but not bad at all. Sherlock pumps John’s cock again and gets another few drops that he licks off and swallows down.

He looks up to John. The man is a sight to behold. He is as pink as a squalling infant, his mouth open in pleasure, his eyes black, his hands holding the sheets in a death grip, his neck muscles straining, stomach tight, his legs sprawled open, his toes curled.

Sherlock realizes he did this to John. And it wasn’t even difficult. Pleased with himself, he opens his mouth and takes John in as far as he can, which admittedly isn’t very far, but it hardly matters because there are suddenly hands in his hair and John is shouting. It’s unbelievable the control he can render over someone else’s responses. Over JOHN. Sherlock’s free hand finds its way to his own straining cock and starts pumping hard and fast. He begins to suck and bob his head on John, doing his best to keep a steady rhythm with his hand at the same time while the hand he has on himself is pulling wildly.

“Sherlock! Jesus Fuck!! Oh my god!” John’s gripping his hair but not pushing his head. He’s writhing and trying desperately not to buck. If it’s possible for a first-time cocksucker to preen, Sherlock is doing it. He pulls his mouth off of John and looks up again as John watches him. Sherlock smiles and licks once, twice, and takes him into his mouth once again.

John’s babbling tapers off into hoarse moans and his hips twitch. Another bob of Sherlock’s head and John’s body goes rigid. Another pump of his hand and the cock in Sherlock’s mouth suddenly thickens. One more suck and John is undone, cursing and exploding into Sherlock’s mouth, who swallows over and over as quickly as he can, but some still dribbles out. Sherlock pulls his mouth off and cries out as his own climax rushes over him unexpectedly. He pumps himself and John through the rest of their shared orgasms, watching the intense pleasure coursing through John’s body and thrilling at his relieved moans. It only works to make his own peak more intense.

Once they’ve both come down, John pulls Sherlock up and wraps both arms and legs around him with a contented sigh. He kisses Sherlock and feels a base satisfaction at tasting himself in that mouth. “That was amazing,” he breathes.

Sherlock snuggles into John and closes his eyes. “Do you think so?”

“It was extraordinary. It was quite extraordinary. Just like the man who did it.”

Sherlock is glad he already has his face buried in John’s neck, but he’s pretty certain the doctor can feel his blush.

“Good.”


End file.
